


Duck Duck Goose

by InkStainedWings



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Naga Crowley, Preschool AU, Swan Aziraphael, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, child characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 20:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21022025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkStainedWings/pseuds/InkStainedWings
Summary: All the Teacher wants is for all her students to sleep soundly at nap time so she introduces them to a game to tire them out.





	Duck Duck Goose

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ScrollingKingfisher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScrollingKingfisher/gifts).

> See this is what happens when you ask me to write things. ScrollingKingfisher prompted Good Omens Swan Maiden AU on the discord server and this is what my brain spat out. Hope you like it anyways XD

Crowley pouted as the teacher forced the students all to sit in a circle and he was made to sit across from Aziraphael and next to Hastur instead. He hated Hastur, The dude stunk like a week old tuna sandwich and ate his own boogers. How he was allowed in preschool and not locked away in a quarantined room was clearly a miracle. 

“Today we’re going to learn how to play Duck, Duck, Goose. Have any of you played this game before?” The teacher asked them, her voice kindly. Crowley rolled his eyes when Aziraphael raised his hand. 

“Yes Aziraphael?” The teacher nodded at him. 

“It’s where we sit in a circle and go around saying duck while touching each person’s head until we get to one we like then we say goose and they have to turn into a goose and chase us trying to bite us, like geese do.” He said with his chin held high clearly proud of himself for knowing. 

“That’s not fair! Not all of us can turn into geese like Aziraphael can!” Another student whined and many more grumbled their agreement so of course Crowley had to speak up to defend is angel. 

“You’re all so stupid. You don’t actually have to become a goose. You just pretend to be one. Plus Zira doesn’t turn into a goose, he is a swan maiden. Don’t you pay attention to story time at all?” He huffed crossing his arms and the teacher stepped in. 

“Now now, all of you calm down. Crowley it’s not nice to call people stupid. But what he said is true. It doesn’t matter what species you are. For our game you can just turn into any form you like or even stay human when you chase them. The goal is to get to the spot they were sitting in first so then they are out.” She specified though when she wasn’t looking Crowley did stick his tongue out at the others. 

“Since Aziraphael knew the most, he can be the first up.” The teacher said and Az stood carefully dusting off his feathered cloak as he did so and started his rounds.

“Duck. Duck. Duck. Duck...” He started carefully touching each person’s head gently as he spoke. Everyone was tense and quiet, ready to spring up at any moment and give chase. 

“Duck. Duck. Duck. Goose!” The groans heard when he chose Crowley as the goose almost distracted the young Naga from his task but he sprung into snake form after just a beat chasing the now squawking swan around the circle barely missing his chance to get the seat. 

“Very good Aziraphael! Sorry Crowley, now it’s your turn to pick someone. You an’t pick Aziraphael because he picked you.” The teacher said before anyone could complain about those two never going after anyone else but Crowley was smarter than that anyway. He wanted to win. So around he went, back in human form. 

“Duck. Duck. Duck. Fuck-”

“CROWLEY!”

“What?! I just said Duck! Duck. Duck. Goose!” He slapped his hand down on Gabriel’s head rather roughly and flopped into his snake form speeding around the circle while Gabriel scurried up after him but having to try to flop after him in his mer form meant that the older boy didn’t really have a chance. 

The teacher rubbed her face wondering if she really got paid enough for this job. Trying to find a game so many different creatures could all play was hard enough, let alone ones troublesome like Crowley.

Gabriel pride refused to let him admit he had trouble so he finished the circle before returning to human form to glare at the grinning Crowley who was now seated next to Azriaphael like a cream stuffed cat. 

“Duck. Duck. Duck.” The game continued for the rest of the class much to the Teacher’s joy. Besides a few scuffles it had been a success and by nap time every student was resting peacefully. Even Crowley, who was cuddled under Aziraphael’s feathered cloak warm and happy.


End file.
